


Time

by BbyxBlue23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst??, Fluff and Angst, Legends of Tomorrow AU, M/M, grrr, this was supposed to be an iwaoi fanfic-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbyxBlue23/pseuds/BbyxBlue23
Summary: Legends Of Tomorrow au
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Recruitment: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW// VULGAR LANGUAGE

"Ugh, do we really have to recruit someone?" Oikawa said in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, we have to." Daichi said

"Why though? We're already enough."

"Oh, really? Count the people in the Waverider right now."

_So Kageyama, Hinata, Daichi. Four including me._

"4 people, 4 is enough right?"

"No, no it's not."

"Oh! Can I pick the year?" Hinata said excitedly.

"Fine." Daichi said (I'm not good at this lmao)

"Hmm... I pick, 1995!"

"What a coincidence. There's an anomaly in 1995, Las Vegas."

"WE'RE GOING TO VEGAS BABY!" Oikawa screamed.

"Hey! Don't get sidetracked." Daichi said. "Gideon! Set a course for Vegas, 1995"

"Daichi can I sit out on this mission?"

"No Kageyama you can't sit out. We're already like 4 people"

* * *

"OKAY WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT- AHHHHHH" kageyama screamed

"JUST RUN MOTHERFUCKER" daichi said to kageyama

"OF ALL THINGS IT HAD TO BE A DINOSAUR" Oikawa screamed. 

"oKAY WHO HAS THE GUN" Daichi said 

"I THINK HINATA HAS IT" oikawa screamed

"SO WHERE THE FUCK IS HINATA?" the 3 said in unison

- _meanwhile_

"Do you think he's okay in there? That kid has been in the bathroom for an hour."

"Nah, he's fine"

- _back to kageyama, daichi, and oikawa_

"YOU LEFT HIM IN THE BATHROOM?"

"YOU KNOW THAT HE'S SCARED OF THE BATHROOM-"

"I'M SORRY OKAY! HE'S LIKE 20 YEARS OLD HE SHOULD KNOW HOW TO GO TO THE BATHROOM"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE-"

"WAIT DAICHI DIDN'T YOU CALL FOR BACK UP?"

"THE TIME BUREAU IS PROBABLY TIRED OF US"

\- The time bureau manages the anomalies in time (with the legends.)

"AHHHHH"

"goddammit." a voice said "I'll take care of this, _legends._ "

In one swoop the dinosaur died.

"Hey uh thank you for your help but you were supposed to bring the dinosaur back to its original time."

"Well, at least I got rid of the dinosaur, Sawamura-kun~"

"Tsk. I should've known it was you Suga."

"Bingo!"

"I never asked for help from you!"

"Well, you asked help from the time bureau didn't you?"

"Of all people, it just had to be you."

"Oh, you wanna kiss me so bad~"

"Shut up! I don't want to kiss you and your crusty lips!"

"My lips aren't crusty! they are pretty smooth, to be honest."

"Like I'd believe you."

"Oh, you want proof? Kiss me. Then you'll see how soft my lips are!"

"Well, what if I do kiss you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"The sexual tension between you guys is astronomical." Oikawa said

"Shut up!" Daichi and Suga said in unison.

"SEE! You guys talk, and argue like a married couple."

"No, we don't!"

"Did you guys just forget about Hinata?" Kageyama said.

"Oh shit." _they said in unison._

-

"Guys? Where are you? This isn't funny anymore!" _Oh, poor Hinata._

\- Chapter 1 End.


	2. Recruitment: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recruitment: Part 2

"You guys left me over there!" the angry orange said 

"No, Kags left you there!" Oikawa said.

"Either way you guys left me there!"

"Anyways, Suga." Daichi said. 

"Yes?" 

"How the fuck are we gonna move the dinosaur?"

"...umm I don't know" Suga answered. "they're gonna take care of it anyways. Ooh! The time bureau wants me back. I got to go."

"Tell the time bureau thanks." Daichi said.

"Will do."

"Also, I hope you don't see this as an act of friendship." Daichi said with a bitter tone.

"Of course." Sugawara said.

In the back of Oikawa's mind, he thought: _What the hell happened between them?_

*Beep* *Beep*

"And there goes the fire alarm." Oikawa said.

"Okay, Hinata you've got to stop setting off the fire alarm!" Daichi screamed.

"IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS KAGEYAMA-"

"DAICHI HE'S OBVIOUSLY LYING!"

"OH SHUT UP GUYS!' Oikawa screamed. "THERE'S AN ANOMALY IN ROME!"

"Oh, my god is it a dinosaur again?" Kageyama said. After that incident... let's just say that they hate dinosaurs.

"No, it's actually just a person that was supposed to die but lived."

"Is it Julius?" Hinata guessed.

"Yep."

"Man, that guy is so persistent." Hinata said.

"Looks like we have to go to Rome." Daichi said. "Also don't give Hinata the gun."

"understandable"

"We have to partner up. Search the area in Rome." Daichi said

"But weren't we going to recruit someone?" Kageyama asked.

"Ah, yes I forgot." Daichi said

"So after Rome, we're going to recruit someone?" Oikawa asked.

"Yes." Daichi responded. "Preferably a doctor."

"What? Why! We already have Gideon." Hinata complained.

"Do you guys remember that time where I almost died?" Daichi said.

"Yeah? Why?" Hinata said.

"The waverider was down and Gideon was offline. If Dr. Fel Del Mundo wasn't in that year, I would've died."

"Oh, I was with Kageyama at the party at that time-"

"So that's where you guys were."

"HELLO! ARE WE JUST GONNA ACT LIKE JULIUS CHANGED THE ENTIRE FUCKING TIMELINE?!" Oikawa said.

"Shit he did?" Kags said.

"YEAH! WHILE YOU GUYS WERE BLABBERING ABOUT RECRUITMENT HE FUVKING CHANGED ALL THE MONTHS TO BE A VARIATION OF HIS NAME!" Oikawa said.

"The time bureau is gonna have our heads for this." Daichi said.

Where is Hinata you ask? He is running away <3

* * *

"Pfff"

"Suga this isn't a laughing matter!" director Sasha said.

"I'm sorry it's just I cannot believe that someone named a month 'May'. Like what the fuck? Might as well name it 'mayonnaise'." Suga said.

"Pff it's kinda funny though-" Daichi laughed.

"Shut up! You _legends_ are the reason this happened in the first place!"

"I'm sorry. We'll improve." Daichi said in a different tone. The tone was more _serious._

"I'm sure you won't. Cause I'll give you guys a different mission."

"Excuse me?" Daichi said.

"Don't make me repeat myself Sawamura. I'm assigning you guys to a different mission."

"...yes ma'am." Daichi said reluctantly 

"Glad you understand." 

_Everyone was speechless. Even Suga. Suga knew that they were reckless but not reckless enough to get this kind of punishment._

* * *

"Kuso." (shit)

"What are we gonna do now? Just lay around until Directress Sasha gives us our new mission?" Oikawa said.

"Well, look on the bright side! We can recruit someone without worrying about anomalies in the timeline." Daichi said.

"That's boring!" Oikawa replied.

"We're gonna recruit someone whether you like it or not. And actually, I found a doctor in 3020 that doesn't have any ties what so ever and he has combat training. He could be a pretty good person to recruit."

"Fine. But Hinata and Kageyama have to go too!"

* * *

"his name is Iwaizumi Hajime." Daichi said.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that it's so cold in 3020?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, yes we are."

"His apartment should be here, room 210" Kageyama said.

"Should we knock or break down the door?" Oikawa said

"Obviously knock."

"Daichi you're the responsible one, you knock." Kageyama said.

_*knock knock*_

_"Wait! I'll get the door"_

"Yes?" Iwaizumi said. Oikawa's heart skipped a beat. _How could someone be so attractive?_

"Do you mind joining us for a walk?" Daichi said.

"Uh- sure! I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No, you're not in trouble."

"Thank god."

-

"So you want me to join you on a ship called the 'waverider' and time travel?" Iwaizumi said.

"Basically, yeah." Hinata said.

"Sounds a bit weird but okay. I'll join you guys, besides it sounds pretty fun." Iwaizumi said.

"So you're agreeing to this? If you agree there's no turning back." Oikawa said

"Yeah of course I agree. After all, who would miss a chance to be on a really advanced ship?"

"Good. Welcome to the team Iwaizumi." Daichi said.

"Thank you for recruiting me."

"Now, there are some other people I want to recruit." Daichi said. "They're in 1995."

-Chapter 2: End.


	3. Recruitment: Part 3 (final pt. of recruitment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GRRR IM ADDING WAY TO MANY SHIPS INTO THIS FANFIC AND I DIDN'T EVEN PLAN IT- THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AN IWAOI FANFIC gtdfhs

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Agaashe!!"

"Bokuto-san. Did you finish your warm-ups?"

"Yep! Now, are you ready to practice?"

"Yes, and don't hold back like last time."

"But Agaaasshee~! What if you get hurt?"

"Kotarou. I can take care of myself."

"But-"

"Let's start the training Bokuto-san."

"Hmph! Fine."

* * *

"So they live in a small town in 1995." Daichi said

Oikawa gasped "Cottage core gays!" Oikawa said.

"no-"

"✨ y e s ✨"

"Oikawa can we _please_ go back to finding Bokuto and Akaashi."

"Yeah of course. I want to meet the cottage core gays."

"Kusokawa, just to remind you they are trained in the art of assassination." Iwaizumi said.

"Hmph! You guys take the fun out of everything." Oikawa complained

-

"So uh- who's gonna tell them that we know Bokuto and Akaashi-san?"

"You do it Bakageyama!"

"I'm not even insulting you and you call me 'bakageyama'?"

"Just tell them!"

"No, you tell them!"

"Fine!"

"Oi! Kageyama, Hinata are you guys arguing again?" Daichi said.

"So uh- we have met and we are friends of Bokuto and Akaashi-san."

"Great! You guys can be the ones to recruit them." Daichi said.

"E-eh?!" Kageyama and Hinata said in unison.

"You guys know them so getting them on board shouldn't be hard."

* * *

"Agaashe~ it hurts~"

"It's because you held back Bokuto-san. I told you to not hold back."

"But Agaashee! What if you get hurt like me?"

" _You_ got hurt because you held back. No more excuses."

"Bokuto-san!"

"Oh? HINATA, KAGEYAMA!"

"Ah, are you guys lost again?"

"No. We have to talk to you guys."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Akaashi said calmly.

"You guys know the waverider right?"

"Yeah? That ship you were telling us about?" Bokuto said.

"Well... the thing is that the waverider is a time-traveling ship."

"OHH CAN I SEE??" bokuto said.

"I was just about to ask you if you wanted to join us at the waverider."

"AGAASHEE CAN WE? CAN WE PLEASE GO TO THE WAVERIDER??" Bokuto said.

Akaashi sighed. "Okay. Let's go."

"YEAH!!" Bokuto said.

"Also, do you guys have a training area?"

"Yeah of course we do. How do you think we train?"

"Oh, oh! Are there robots?"

"Uh, an A.I.?"

-

"WOAH WHAT'S THIS?" Bokuto said.

"Bokuto-san don't touch anything." Akaashi said.

"but agaashee~ we're gonna live here!"

"But what if you break something?"

"But agaasheee~"

"No is no Kou."

A frown appeared on Bokuto's face.

How could Akaashi resist the cute boy?

"Ugh fine."

"Yey~"

"Akaashi! Daichi wants us in the bridge." Oikawa said. _Man, I knew they were cottage core gays._ Oikawa thought.

"Oikawa can I come?" Kou said.

"Of course Kou-chan!" (Kou-chan is Bokuto btw)

"Kou-chan??" Bokuto said.

"It's my nickname for you!"

"Oh,, okay!"

-

"Sasha gave us a new assignment." Daichi said.

"I bet its bo-" Oikawa was about to say that it was gonna be _boring._

"We have to exorcise a demon with Mr. Tetsuro."

"Nevermind."

-Recruitment: End

-Chapter 3: End

\- new arc starts next chapter.


	4. Exorcisim: part 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feat. Kuroo Tetsuro, Kozume Kenma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARF ARF KUROO AS JOHN CONSTANTINE AND KENMA AS HIS BOYFRIEND

"Iwa-chan~"

"Shut up I'm trying to work."

"Work is stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Meanie."

"Only to you."

"Why me?"

"Because you're so annoying."

"Iwa-chan is a meanie!"

"Shut up."

"Stop bickering!" Daichi told Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

"Sorry."

"Oikawa started it-"

"OH, YOU LITTLE SNIC-"

"JUST SHUT UP PLEASE! Kuroo Tetsurou is here."

"Kuroo Tetsurou here. With my beautiful boyfriend Kozume Kenma."

"Well,, my boyfriend is more beautiful than yours!" Bokuto said

"Oya? No way!"

"Your boyfriend probably looks like a sack of potatoes!"

"Oh, you wanna go that way? Well, your boyfriend looks like a fucking white man on steroids!" 

"Don't you dare compare my boyfriend to a white man!"

"Well, you compared my boyfriend to a sack of potatoes!"

"Guys, please let's just go on with the mission."

Kuroo and bokuto apologized.

"Incoming call from the time bureau. Accept or Deny?"

"Accept." Daichi said.

"Sa~wa~mu~ra~" Suga said.

"What do you want."

"Meanie! I was gonna wish you good luck hmph!"

"We were about to do our assignment. Can we proceed?"

"hmph, why not? keep me updated."

"...of course." 

"What happened between them?" Kuroo whispered to Oikawa.

"That's what I want to know." Oikawa answered.

"It's just... Daichi is so bitter to Suga." Kuroo said.

"Yeah. And it's like Suga just wants Daichi to be his friend."

"I feel so bad for them."

* * *

"So the name of the demon is Or'ak. He is a powerful demon and can't be handled by a mere mortal. That's why you guys are here." Kuroo said.

"But... We're mortals?" Bokuto said.

"But you guys are _different._ "

"How?" Hinata asked.

"You guys really don't know?"

"Wow, you guys are stupid." Kenma said.

"Then explain to us smartie pants!" Oikawa said.

"Ok, ok. You guys are really brave and stupid. You guys also have a strong mental mindset."

"So?"

"A strong mental mindset means that you don't get possessed easily."

"Ooh." the six of them said in unison.

"Are you guys ready?" Kuroo.

"Yes." 

"Good. Plot a course to Osako, Japan."


	5. Exorcisim: part 1.5 (other part of part one since the chapter was short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk just a part 2 to the last chapter but not really a part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grrr WOF WOF
> 
> also i was gone for 3days bc there was a power outage

"This is Osaka? It looks different." Hinata said.

"Of course it looks different boke!" Kageyama said.

"Bakageyama!"

"Boke, Hinata boke!"

"We're here." Kuroo said.

"This... this is a mental hospital?" Hinata said.

"Yeah? Demons can appear anywhere."

"So what are we gonna do?" Iwaizumi asked.

"You have to let the demon in your mind."

"Aren't they gonna get possessed, Kuroo?" Kenma said.

"I didn't think you cared Kenma." Kuroo said. "Like I said back on the ship they won't get possessed because of their mindset."

"Oh. I was hoping that they'd get possessed and die." Kenma said.

"Kenma!! That's not nice."

"Whatever. I'm sitting out on this one."

_Is there a reason that Kenma is sitting out on this mission? Cause normally he wouldn't leave Kuroo._

"No, you're coming with us." Kuroo said.

"Ugh."

"Now, let's get started shall we?"

* * *

"So I just sit here and Or'ak will go in my mind?" Iwaizumi said.

"Yeah, that's basically it." Kuroo said.

"No Iwa-chan! What if Or'ak possesses you? We can't risk that!" Oikawa said.

"Oh, so now you care about me?"

"hmph! i don't want you to get possessed!"

"Why?"

"Because we'd have to recruit another person, and I can't annoy you anymore!" Oikawa lied. He just fucking loves Iwaizumi

"Huh, you just want to annoy me? I'd rather get possessed by a demon than get annoyed by you."

"Meanie!"

 _If I actually get possessed I'm gonna miss his little "Meanie"_ Iwaizumi thought.

"Ready?" Kuroo said.

"As I'll ever be."

"So when Or'ak is in your mind you're gonna see your worst fear. Spiders, ghosts, whatever your fear is. He. Is. Going. To. Know. And don't eat anything there. He will possess you. So be careful. 3, 2, 1,"

_***snap*** _

"Hello?"

"Iwa-chan, you're awake!"

_Iwaizumi was confused. Oikawa? In his perfect reality?_

"Yeah."

"hmm? What's wrong Iwa-chan?"

"Nothing."

Everything in this _"perfect reality"_ was wrong. Everything was perfect that it was unsettling.

"Well, breakfast is ready!"

_"Don't eat anything there."_

"eh, I'm not hungry"

"Are you sure Iwa-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

_Can Iwaizumi really survive? I mean, who could resist a perfect reality?_

"Hey, Oikawa."

"Yes, Iwa?"

"Do you... you know what never mind." 

_Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. I'm getting sucked in. Oikawa is waiting for me. The **real** Oikawa. I just have to..._

_..._

**_What was I thinking about again?_ **


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!!

I'll make a rewritten fanfic of this one! its gonna be on my profile after a week or so, and please don't attack me for doing this :>

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Waves of Space and Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244645) by [BbyxBlue23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbyxBlue23/pseuds/BbyxBlue23)




End file.
